Lauren Tanner
Lauren Tanner (played by Cassie Scerbo) is one of the main characters on the television show Make it or Break it. She is a gymnast at The Rock. Lauren is also known as the 'mean girl' of the gym or the 'bitch of the beam' (because her best event being the beam). Story Lauren is a gymnast at The Rock. Lauren is also known as the 'Bitch'. She showed complete displeasure at having Emily in the gym, scheming to try and find a way for Emily to be kicked out. She left The Rock after being beaten by Emily for 3rd place in the National Trials, but came back when The Rock found a new head coach, Sasha Belov. She has a crush on Carter, Kaylie's boyfriend, and later has sex with (and loses her virginity to) him as result of depression on her birthday. Lauren told Payson and Kaylie that she lost her virginity, but she does not say with whom. She shows jealousy towards Kaylie, even stealing a necklace that Carter gave to her. She is best friends with Kaylie and Payson. Lauren and her father, Steve, both dream of her participating in the Olympics. However, Lauren's performances, although full of 'fire' (as described by Sasha Belov), lack likeability because Lauren never smiles. This is due to the fact that Lauren's biological mother is an addict, who loves getting high more than Lauren. According to her father, she has checked in and out of rehab numerous times, and wants nothing do with Lauren. In the episode "All's Fair in Love, War, and Gymnastics", Lauren leaves Carter's cell phone in Kaylie's parent's bathroom, where Kaylie's dad finds it, with pictures of Kaylie kissing Carter. After further rejection from Carter, she comes crying to Summer, since she is the only one who was there for Lauren. They talk and become close friends. Summer and Steve break up after Summer found out that Steve threatened Lauren's mom not to come to Nationals. This, however, makes Lauren believe that Summer left her, however Summer later shows up right after one of Lauren's routines, saying how she will always be Lauren's friend. Lauren later comes in fourth at Nationals. Although Kaylie still feels somewhat betrayed by Lauren, they agree not to let a boy come between them. Lauren promises not to have any contact with Carter, but when Carter needs a place to live, Lauren offers her attic. Lauren and Carter become close after he moves in, and he realizes that she is the one who has been there for him. They eventually get together, and are in a relationship. Carter breaks up with her after she steals Emily's floor routine, telling her that he could never love someone who hurts people so deliberately. She is jealous of her father's relationship with Chloe, and tries to ruin it. She think that the Kimetko's are only interested in their money. She finds out that her father is funding Emily's scholarship after Ellen Beals intentionally gives her the envelope of receipts. Personality and appearance Lauren is seen as the "mean girl" and is called the "bitch of the beam", due to her talent on the beam and her bitchiness. She does though have a soft side when it comes to her friends and family. She tries to hide her soft side and ignore her feelings but in truth she is very sensitive. Lauren is very tan and has dirty blond hair. Family * Steve Tanner (played by Anthony Starke): Steve is Lauren's dad, and former manager of The Rock. Steve is a rich lawyer who always tries to get the best for his daughter. He dated Summer Van Horne, but Summer broke up with Steve after discovering that Steve had threatened Lauren's mom not to come to Nationals. He has been dating Emily's mom after inadvertently meeting her online and arranging a date without knowing who she was. They kept the relationship a secret from Lauren and Emily, but after Steve bought Emily's prom dress for her, Lauren found out. Emily eventually found out as well, causing a rift between the two. He was secretly funding Emily's scholarship to the Rock under a fake sports endowment group. He was discovered when Ellen Beals give Lauren the envelope containing the information. He is running for President of the Parent's Board. Category:Romanses